Ferris Bueller's Day with Cameron
by Rinzir Emonde
Summary: Cameron has now had it with Ferris Bueller's antics. This time though Ferris won't be able to get out of this one. As a reminder this fanfic has explicit content that contains gay sex and is not suitable for those under the age of seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

Ferris Bueller's Day Fucking

****This is a sexually explicit gay fanfic based on Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I do not own any portion/copyrighted material from the film or resulting merchandise and franchises. Enjoy!****

Teaser Chapter

"Hey Ferris!" Cameron yelled. Ferris felt a twinge of worry as he made his way to the garage.

Cameron was at the far end of the garage near the Ferrari 260 GT California. A picture frame was on the floor with the glass shattered. Ferris made his way over to Cameron who looked at his his lips tight and his hands on his hips.

"Yeah Cameron?"

"What do you see?"

Ferris looked at the floor. A early 1960's Ferrari poster lay on the floor while the frame lay shattered into hundreds of pieces. Ferris had forgotten to clean the accident up.

He looked up at Cameron who was staring at him his facial expression demanding an answer.

"Uhh...sorry Cameron I...I"

Ferris rubbed the back of his head thinks of the best way to explain the accident.

"Well...I"

Cameron held his hand up.

"Stop Ferris...I don't know why I even ask. You always try to get out of trouble and you succeed".

Ferris was a bit taken aback by his comment. Normally Cameron would walk off but for some reason this was different.

"I'm fucking tired of it" Cameron said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Cameron it was uncalled for" Ferris adjusted his leather jacket and his sweater vest clearly feeling guilty about the incident.

Cameron walked briskly over to Ferris and cupped his hand on Ferris' crotch. Ferris immediately backed away from Cameron's grip on his pants.

Ferris with a shocked expression licked his upper lip as he breathed rapidly.

"W-why'd you do that?" He said in a shaky tone.

"You know what I want Ferris" Cameron responded in a low tone.

Ferris turned his head toward his right eying Cameron.

"Cameron are you feeling well?"

Cameron started walking towards Ferris with a dark expression.

"What makes you say that Ferris?"

Ferris darted his eyes from Cameron to the entrance of the garage. Cameron followed his gaze.

"Your not going to run this time Ferris"

"Cameron please I know your a bit wound tight but don't go crazy on me"

Cameron faked a lunge at Ferris who stumble backwards hitting the Ferrari then fell to the floor. Ferris looked up at Cameron who was walking towards him. Ferris scooted back as Cameron came forward.

Cameron then stooped over and hoisted Ferris to his feet.

"Not anymore Ferris"

Ferris struggled under Cameron's grip trying to free himself. Suddenly Cameron kissed Ferris squarely on the lips quite forcefully shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Ferris tried desperately to get out of Cameron's surprisingly strong grip. Ferris tried to keep his lips shut but Cameron's forceful tongue pried his mouth open. Cameron placed his hand on the small of Ferris' back bringing him closer to him. Ferris could be the hard bulge of Cameron's penis through the fabric of his pants. He tried not to think about it but for some reason he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

*** As a reminder I do not own any part of the Ferris Bueller's Day Off Franchise/Movie.

Cameron stood above Ferris he knew this was wrong but he didn't care. He was sure Ferris knew it was wrong, too but Cameron has enough. He looked around, making sure nobody was around. He then looked down to Ferris who was looking up at him his eyes wide like a puppy's. Cameron wiped his hands on his pants, still feeling Ferris's eyes burn into his he stepped forward

Do something! Cameron thought. He wasn't sure if he was telling himself or the boy on the floor below him.

"Cameron, hey," Ferris called. "You don't have to do this." Cameron shot him a look and Ferris averted his eyes.

Cameron immediately shook his head. "I fucking had it Ferris," he said his voice cracking in anger. Ferris looked up and smirked, resting both of his hands on his sides.

"Well you can tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" Ferris grinned as he suddenly leaped onto Cameron sending them both tumbling to the floor. Ferris' hands slid onto Cameron's legs, sending sudden shivers throughout his body. Cameron could have sworn he saw another smile flash across Ferris's lips.

Cameron yelled out in anger. "Ferris you fucking asshole!" He cried out.

Cameron tried to regain control, he was barely breathing as Ferris ran his hands over the front of Cameron's pants. Too slowly, Ferris began to unzip Cameron's jeans. He attempted to slide them underneath and off of Cameron, but Cameron laid on the garage floor frozen. Gently, Ferris touched his thigh, trying to catch Cameron's attention.

"Hey, Cam. Relax," Ferris cooed, making Cameron jerk in surprise. He rubbed slow circles over Cameron's legs. "You okay?"

Cameron shook his head.

"Your gonna pay for this Ferris"

"Help me out a little Cam...please?," Ferris said, tugging at Cameron's pants, hoping he'd take the hint. Fortunately, Cameron understood and assisted Ferris, kicking his pants off to the side. With one more glance to Cameron, Ferris reached into the other boy's boxers, wrapping his fingers around Cameron's half erect cock. Cameron sighed at the touch, his head falling backwards onto the floor. Cameron's cock sat out in the open now, flushed and throbbing. Effortlessly, Ferris licked his lips and took Cameron into his mouth, making Cameron gasp and tense up at the warm wetness of Ferris' mouth.

"Ferris, shit," Cameron moaned, his mouth hanging open. Ferris, enjoying his reaction, took Cameron in deeper, running his tongue across the hot flesh of his cock.

Cameron dared to look down at Ferris, who had pressed Cameron's cock to the soft inside of his cheek, grinning smugly. His huge brown eyes stared back up at Cameron's own blue ones, half-lidded and proud. Cameron's throat ran dry as he let out another high-pitched moan, lifting his hands and letting them hover over Ferris's head. Ferris paused and looked up at him, crooked lips pulled up into a grin. Ferris sat up and undid his pants and underwear pulling them off. His cock red and throbbing freed itself.

"You can put them on my head, you know," Ferris chuckled. Carefully, Cameron rested his hands back on Ferris's head, his fingers twisting into his hair when Ferris pressed his lips to Cameron's cock once more. Cameron shivered at the touch, pursing his lips to keep from moaning again.

Ferris purred underneath him, fixing his gaze up at Cameron and bobbing his head up and down. He pressed his fingers into Cameron's thighs, holding them apart and leaving Cameron exposed. Awkwardly, Cameron thrust into Ferris, making Ferris pause momentarily.

"S-sorry," he breathed. Ferris, however, continued licking and sucking as if the whole situation was completely ordinary to him. Maybe it was. After all, this was Ferris Bueller.

Ferris maintained a steady pace, pulling backwards along Cameron's length and pushing back down until his nose was brushing against Cameron's lower stomach smelling his scent.

He kept a steady focus on Cameron, which, in Cameron's opinion, only made the whole thing worse. Cameron's breath came in heavy pants, occasionally ending in a moan octaves higher than his normal voice.

"Ferris," Cameron began, his fingers twisting and pulling tighter at Ferris's hair. "I'm gonna," Ferris understood immediately, and brought his mouth to the tip of Cameron's cock, closing his eyes as Cameron came, air hissing through his teeth. Thick spurts of white hot cum leaped across Ferris' face and hair. He shakily pulled his hands from Ferris, who still had Cameron's limp member in his mouth. He let go of it with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up.

"So?" Ferris said.

Sunlight filtering through the windows caught on the streak of cum that had dripped from his chin onto his sweater vest. Cameron glared at him as he zipped his pants, a faint blush dusting his cheeks and forehead.

"That was gross, Ferris.. and I still pissed at you," Cameron scolded, frustrated at himself for losing to Ferris. Almost as if he didn't hear him, Ferris leaned toward Cameron and lingered there before kissing his cheek.

Cameron didn't brush him away. "Go clean your shirt off," he mumbled, pretending to wipe Ferris's kiss off of his cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
